legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furni
The third disc, Fate and Soul, opens on the prow of the Queen Fury with Dart and companion assembled to watch as the town of Furni (ファーニ, Fāni, "Farni") draws nearer across the harbor waters. Furni is located on the south coast of Mille Seseau and its harbor connects directly to canals running throughout the city with bridges, streets and even houses built over them. North of the city is Evergreen Forest; there Kamuy can be tracked and found and fought and Teo returned to his family, or the party can continue to Deningrad; both Rose and Meru leave the party for a time, just before Deningrad. Previously and next: The heroes embark from Donau on Disc 2, Platinum Shadow, and after meeting with the mayor of Furni, cross its canals to the gate to the Evergreen Forest. Story Chapter 3: Fate and Soul Story of Fate and Soul Finding Teo and Kamuy After defeating Lenus and her Sea Dragon Regole, Dart and friends return to Fletz to report to King Zior. King Zior sends them on a voyage with Queen Fury to Mille Seseau to pursue Lloyd. The Queen Fury docks at the harbor of Furni, the gateway to Mille Seseau. Dart happens upon a gathering of mercenaries summoned by the city authorities, as Resident Knight Harris informs them of a bounty and its reward: a wolf named Kamuy has been rampaging the village and a boy named Teo is missing. After hearing that Dart's party restored safe shipping around Tiberoa by slaying the Sea Dragon, the mayor of Furni invites them to his home and gives them a boat to get there. Dart and Co. float to the mayor's house to meet him and Fa, his daughter. Fa, he says, does not speak since she was attacked by Kamuy, and on that same night, Teo, who had kept Kamuy as a pet, disappeared. Teo runs away from the village, says the mayor, because he feels guilty for hurting his best friend Fa. Dart and company agree to stay in the mayor's house for a night before leaving to seek out Teo and Kamuy. On that night, Shana is upstairs singing a lullaby to Fa; Haschel, on the stairs, overhears it, and remembers his daughter Claire singing the tune and explaining that she made the song for her future children. Shana explains that the lullaby was sung to Dart as a child by his mother, also called Claire. Haschel can no longer dismiss the connections as coincidence; he believes it was Fate that brought him along on the journey in order that he could discover this evidence that his Claire and Dart's are the same person. He keeps his thoughts to himself, though, and never overtly breaks his silence on the matter, maintaining the tension of uncertainty without which players cannot speculate. Shana joins Dart, who is looking at the Moon That Never Sets on the top of the house. They reminisce about their childhood at Seles. Suddenly, under the light of the Moon, Shana faints and Dart brings her back to her bedroom. In the morning, Shana feels well again and the group left Furni. Crossing the canal and leaving the town, they begin their venture into the Evergreen Forest to search for Teo and Kamuy. Stardust The Stardust is hidden in Teo's house in a pot. The player must change the slide's block up near his room, then slide down into the cellar area. They can get out again by opening the door with the switch by the ladder. Shops Both of the shops are next to the canal, but the Item shop can be accessed from land. The Weapon shop can only be accessed from the boat. Permission to board the boat comes from the proprietor near to the boat. Gallery Arriving at Furni.jpg|The Queen Fury docks at Furni. Resident Knight Harris's house.jpg|Resident Knight Harris's house Furni Hotel.jpg|Hotel. Furni Clinic.jpg|Clinic Furni Boating.jpg|Dart using the waterway to gain access to houses Shana's Lullaby.jpg|Haschel listening as Shana sings to Fa Haschel's Flashback 2.jpg|Haschel remembers Claire for a second time Furni House.jpg|Inside a civilian building Furni Sightseeing.jpg|Dart admiring the houses on water Map Furni and Evergreen Forest.jpg|Furni (Bottom) on map Trivia *Bulgus is blocking the path to Evergreen Forest if Dart has not met the mayor. *Notice that the warriors use the same sprite as the competitors from the Hero Competition (Gorgaga, Serfius, Danton, Atlow) and Drake the Bandit. *After defeating Kamuy/rescueing Teo, Dart can get 500g as a reward from Harris in his house. *The boat is shaped like a gourd cut into half. Category:Location Category:Disc 3 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Mille Seseau Category:Furni Category:Town Category:Shop